The present invention relates to vehicles and more particularly to cupholders for retaining liquid containers, such as cups and bottles, in the interior space of a vehicle.
In a generation on the go, it is not uncommon for drivers to take beverage containers into their vehicles. Whether it be the morning coffee, a soft drink at lunch, or a water bottle, drivers and passengers are taking their beverages with them while traveling in their vehicles.
Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers, in an attempt to accommodate passengers, provide cup or drink holders in the vehicle interior space. The cup or drink holders range from simple molded cylinders to complex, squeezing fingers. While some of these cupholders are capable of accommodating more than one size container, they fall short of accommodating larger containers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of prior art cupholders. The present invention provides the art with a cupholder which is adjustable to contact and retain numerous sizes of containers in the cupholder. The present invention provides a cupholder which applies at least three forces onto the container to retain it in the cupholder. The present invention also provides a cupholder which retains liquid which may accumulate through spillage or condensation. The cupholder enables easy cleanout. Further, the cupholder of the present invention provides members to retain containers, such as soft drink bottles which have recesses near their base, in a firm upright position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, the appended claims and accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention.